Tell Me Why
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: NILEY. they had everything they've ever wanted, until the day he walked away, without an explanation. She falls inlove with him over again, but he leaves out a secret thats crucial to everything she stands for. can they ever get back together?
1. Preview

**A/N: I'm quite angry !!!!! fanfic deleted like 2 of my FAVORITE stories that I've ever wrote!! NOT COOL ! so this story is gonna be like a bunch of ideas I have, and may be similar to stories I've written. Things with certain peoples last names will be changed but you'll know who I'm talking about… k so here it isss!!! This is just the TRAILER to this new story of mine! Let me know what you think…**

**She was his true love, the one he planned on spending eternity with…**

_Shows Miley and Nick cuddling on the couch watching movies with, huge smiles plastered on both of their faces._

**He was her knight in shinning armor, her prince charming. The one every girl dreams of…**

_Shows Miley crying and looking at a picture of her and her mother from years ago, and Nick with a protective arm around her waist._

**Everyone knew they were meant to be, until the day everything changed…**

_Shows Nick walking away, leaving a sobbing Miley falling to the ground, unable to support herself._

**No one knows why he did what he did except him.**

"_Why did you walk away from her, and leave everything you've ever wanted in your whole life!? She's broken now because of you!"_

_Shows Joe and Kevin walking out of the room, as Nick grabs the only picture on his nightstand table which happens to be of his true love._

**However, a tragic accident happens…leaving Nick to rethink everything he's ever chosen, every decision he's ever made. And everyone he pushed away…**

"_Breaking news everyone! This just in! Miley Cyrus (screw the rules, it's her own tv show I'm writing on!) was just in a car accident with her mom and younger sister, Noah. Miley however, was the only one injured. Sources say she is in a coma as of now, due to a major blow to the head. Will the teen pop sensation survive? Only time will tell…"_

_And at that moment, Nick felt a searing pain rip through his heart, as tears cascaded down his face. He turned to the rest of the family who also had tears falling down their faces as he said, "I made a mistake.."_

**What happens if Miley looses her memory, forgetting all the pain that one boy has ever caused her, yet falling in love with him all over again…**

"_Nick, I know I don't know you too well...but I think I'm falling in love with you."_

**Will Nick tell her about the past…or take advantage of the chance he's been wanting…**

"_Is that a bad thing Mi?"_

"_I don't know…you tell me?"_

**What happens when she remembers. Remembers everything that he said, everything that he did. Everything…**

"_HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT I ALREADY LOVED YOU AND THAT YOU __**BROKE**__ MY HEART?!"_

"_DAMN IT MILEY IT'S BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!"_

_Tears poured down her face as she asked the one question she's been dying to know since the day he walked away, "then why did you leave me all alone, with a broken heart?"_

"_because…I had to…"_

**Find out the rest in…**_**Tell Me Why**_**, coming soon!**

**A/N: Like it ?! dislike it !? feedback please !**


	2. All At Once

**HERES THE FIRSTT CHAPTERR ! review ! I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter :) Oh yeah, btw, Nick and Miley are 18 in this story, so everyone else's age is based off of theirs.**

Miley's POV

How could everything be so perfect one moment, and then the next your world comes crashing down? How is it that two people, who are made for each other, suddenly aren't together anymore? Why is it that he has a way of making me love him even more, when he just broke my heart.

_Flashback (2 hours ago)_

_I skipped down the street, listening to my I-pod which was on the new Taylor Swift CD that I'm in love with. My destination was my boyfriend's house which was on the other side of the neighborhood. He called me earlier and said to come over and that he had to tell me something. I could sense there was something wrong in his voice, so I immediately got ready and walked over._

_I didn't even knock anymore, I was over all the time that I practically lived there. I even practically had my own room there, which is the guest room, but was filled with all of my clothes I left over there. Mrs. Grey was cleaning in the foyer, and I politely said my hellos and walked up the stairs and into the familiar room of the one and only, Nick Grey. I've been in here so many times that I could navigate myself to it with my eyes closed._

_He was sitting on his bed just staring at the wall, but as soon as he saw me come in a smile appeared on his face. However, it went away as fast as it came and I knew nothing good was going to come out of this conversation. I walked over to him and tried to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned his head so all I got was his cheek. Something was DEFINITELY up!_

_With a hurt expression on my face I went to the other side of the room and sat in the navy blue bean bag chair. "Soo…you wanted to talk?" I asked after a long awkward silence._

_Nick let out a huge breath as he looked at me with pain written all over his face. "Mi, I don't want to do this, but I have to. For us. Everything will work out in the end I promise. But… for now, we can't see each other anymore. I'm so sorry baby. I LOVE you. I always will, you're the only one for me Mi! I swear, one day I am going to marry you and we're going to spend the rest of our lives with each other ok? But we need to do this-I need to do this. I can't tell you why, just please baby, trust me ok? I LOVE YOU." Tears streamed down his face…they were nothing compared to mine._

_A huge sob escaped from me as I felt my whole world crash, and my heart rip into two. I tried to stand up but I couldn't hold my own weight. "NO! No-o-o-o! NICK ! I need you Nick, please don't do this I LOVE YOU. Whatever it is we can work it out, I'll do anything for you baby, anything, please!" I was on my knee's begging him, my hands wrapped around his waist as I sobbed into his legs. _

_I felt him get on his own knees and hold me tight to him, whispering things into my ear saying that its for the best, and we'll end up together, we were meant for each other, etc._

_I cried until I couldn't cry any longer. Somehow in between all my crying…and crying, I ended up on his bed, fast asleep. I could hear faint noises in the background but I didn't want to wake up. Nick was on his phone in the hallway and I could faintly hear him saying, "Yeah I did it. You better stick to your end or there will be hell to pay for taking her away from me."_

_END flashback_

(ONE WEEK LATER…) Still Miley's POV

It's been one week. That's 7 days. 168 hours since the day my heart ripped into two pieces. We haven't talked since then, but his brothers Joe and Kevin have and they told me he's been a mess. I laughed bitterly and said its nothing compared to how I've been feeling.

I've barely left my room, let alone the house since then. My dad told my manager to cancel everything in my schedule until told otherwise. Right now Noah and I are lying in my bed watching Alvin and the Chipmunks, her favorite movie. I felt bad because I realized that since I was spending a lot of my time with Nick, I haven't spent much time with Noah. We've caught up on pretty much everything going on in our lives and she knows about Nick, but he hasn't come up in our conversation.

"Can we go shopping?! You always say a girl can never have too many clothes!" Noah says giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Awh come on, you know I can't resist those eyes! Fineee, go get your shoes on I'll go tell mom and meet me downstairs!" I said getting up and turning the T.V off.

30 MINUTES LATER

So far we've gone to juicy couture, BCBG, bebe, New York & Company, Urban Outfitters, and sooo many other stores! We have my whole back seat filled with bags, and the trunk! We were on our way back from the Cheesecake Factory, where we ate lunch. Noah was sitting in the back seat where she was holding the left-over food in its containers. As I pulled out of the parking lot we hit a pot hole and the spaghetti that was in the container spilled all over the backseat floor.

"Noah! You were supposed to be holding the food!" I said frustrated. We pulled up to a red light, as I reached over to the glove compartment to pull out a stack of napkins, and turned around to hand them to her where she was sitting behind the passenger seat.

"I'm so sorry Miley I didn't mean to I swear!" She said, clearly upset. She started cleaning up the spaghetti on the floor.

The light turned green so I started to drive, however as soon as I got to the middle of the intersection, a huge 6-wheel truck tried to blow the red light, however hit my side of the car instead.

All at once, I hear Noah scream, and I feel a huge sharp blow to my head and next thing I know everything fades to black.


End file.
